MISION INTERRUMPIDA
by F.StarWhite9
Summary: UA. Sora y Yamato pertenecen a dos equipos especializados donde tendrán que unir fuerzas para cumplir misiones arriesgadas. Romance/espias/peleas/acción/(**POSIBLE LEEMON**)
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es solo producto de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido a algún otra historia es mera coincidencia. Lo escribo con fines de entretenimiento, del mío como del que lo pudiera leer.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ES DECIR, **DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE**

(TOMO SUS PERSONAJES PARA MOTIVOS DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PERSONAL)

* * *

 **:: Misión Interrumpida ::**

 **Chapter 1. Objetivo**

La musica sonaba suavemente en el bar, un lugar muy exclusivo para personas importantes de todo Japón. Ese bar se encontraba localizado en uno de los edificios mas altos de toda la ciudad y solo muy pocos podían ser miembros de aquel establecimiento.

Se encontraba un joven rubio sentado justo en la barra del bar tomando un vaso de whisky de forma pausada. Iba vestido muy elegante, se encontraba solo.

\- ¿Tan temprano mi estimado?,- le hablo un segundo chico que se sentaba junto al rubio y le daba una seña sutil a la persona del bar para que le sirvieran un trago.

\- Tu llegas tarde Taichi,- le regaño el rubio.

\- No es mi culpa Yamato, tarde en salir de la oficina, resulta que en la boveda había mas de una trampa,- expuso el castaño mostrando parte de su costado, una herida. Debajo de su elegante saco, se encontraba una mancha roja de sangre que lo disimulaba muy bien.

El rubio volteo y rio ante la herida.

\- Que sutil,- le respondió en forma de broma.

Cuando el cantinero puso la bebida en la barra, Taichi lo tomo de un solo trago para posteriormente poner una memoria USB justo en el vaso y dárselo al rubio.

\- Lo que sigue depende de ti, el objetivo es fácil,- le dijo el castaño.

\- Lo he estado vigilando, será sencillo,- le contesto para tomar un trago a su bebida.

\- Después de que pases la siguiente fase, tienes solo unos minutos para dejar el paquete, tendrás que bajar al piso 30 y haces el intercambio, se te dará instrucciones.

\- Copiado,- dijo Yamato sin siquiera voltear a ver a su compañero.

\- Takeru como Hikari interceptaron las cámaras de seguridad, tienes libre el camino para hacerlo.

\- ¿Cuando te he fallado?.

\- Solo no lo heches a perder, este puede ser nuestro ultimo trabajo si lo hacemos bien,- fue lo ultimo que dijo Taichi para levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la salida.

Yamato por su parte, volteo donde estaba un grupo de señores de avanzada edad. Tomo la memoria del vaso de whisky que dejo su amigo y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

El rubio sutilmente paso su mano por su cabellera para activar su aparato de transmisión y ponerse en contacto con la base.

 **Buenas noches agente Alfa,-** escucho Yamato en su oído, un comunicador sutil que pasaba desapercibido por el resto.

\- Buenas noches, pido confirmación de objetivo, el paquete "A" esta en posición,- susurro Yamato.

 **Confirmando proceso, objetivo encontrado, Gennai. CEO de Homeostasis CORP. Espere confirmación.**

Yamato pidió un ultimo trago, el cual se lo sirvieron de manera casi de inmediata.

Dio un sorbo y volvió a voltear al grupo de antes, identificando a cierta persona. Reviso su reloj para confirmar la hora.

\- Ya casi es hora,- susurro nuevamente el chico.

 **Proceso encontrado, se confirma objetivo. Eliminar.**

El chico de los ojos azules sonrío y le dio su ultimo sorbo a su trago. Llevaba mas tiempo con el trabajo de eliminar personas del que le gustaría admitir, desde muy chico se le había entrenado por parte de varias agencia especiales de espionaje y cumpliría con cualquier misión. Seria sencillo, eliminar a la persona con el nombre de Gennai.

Desde hace tiempo él junto su equipo, trabajaban por separado de cualquier agencia de gobierno, estaban solos y así les pagaban mejor.

Yamato era una arma letal de espionaje, comprendía de un excelente nivel de funcionamiento físico, mental y sexual. Ademas de ser considerado un hombre frío, inteligente, extremadamente observador, reservado y elegante, y quizás una de sus características más notables es la gran habilidad de poder atraer bellas mujeres fácilmente.

Tenia que esperar el momento preciso para cumplir su misión. El señor Gennai era un hombre importante, era dueño de una gran compañía de investigación y ciencia , cuyo objetivo era crear grandes inventos y tecnología de alta vanguardia que se estaba usando con fines nucleares y armamento militar en el extranjero.

Ese mismo dia, su amigo, el agente delta, había hurtado con éxito, información relevante de las investigaciones de la compañía y no faltaba mucho tiempo para que se le diera aviso a Gennai y este saliera de su reunión semanal para dirigirse a su limosina. Un pequeño lapsus de tiempo donde tendría menos seguridad y fuera una presa mas fácil.

Todo estaba planeado meticulosamente, y se tenia el tiempo medido.

Yamato esperaria con paciencia a que diera la hora de entrar en acción.

En eso volteo a la salida y vio entrar a una hermosa pelirroja en un vestido rojo entallado, llevaba cabello corto, sujetado sensualmente en un medio recogido.

El rubio no pudo evitar admirar a la chica que entraba al bar, tanto él como otros hombres le estaban hechando el ojo. Su vestido aunque fuera largo, tenia dos aberturas en ambas piernas, dandole un toque sensual a su figura. Se podía apreciar la tersa y morena piel de la chica desde sus muslos hasta los tobillo cada vez que daba un paso, llevaba un liguero negro que daba juego al color llamativo de su vestido.

Tenia ademas una gargantilla de diamantes, y de este colgaban sutilmente adornos que acompañaban perfectamente su espalda descubierta.

La chica se dirigió directamente a la barra del bar, sabiendo como todos la miraban. Tomo asiento a lado del agente y cruzo la pierna lentamente.

Yamato no pudo evitar deleitarse por el sencillo pero elegante movimiento de sus piernas.

\- Un whisky por favor,- pidió la chica, tenia una voz calmada y sensual.

El camarero sonrío y le dio lo que le había pedido.

Estuvieron así casi 5 minutos sin hablar, hasta que la chica decidió dar el primer paso con el rubio.

\- Es un bonito reloj,- le dijo la chica a Yamato, haciendo referencia a su reloj de muñeca. Un elegante rolex de color oscuro y detalles en plata.

Yamato no le contesto, solo agradeció el gesto.

\- Veo que es un hombre de pocas palabras, ¿viene aquí seguido o solo esta de visita?, tal vez ¿trabajo?,- le insistía la chica.

\- Así es señorita, solo estoy de paso, un sencillo viaje de negocios aquí en Tokio.

\- Oh que coincidencia, yo igual,- le dijo calladamente mientras le daba un trago su bebida.

Yamato le sonrío y volteo a ver su reloj para confirmar la hora.

\- Veo también que espera algo, ¿una acompañante?,- continuaba la mujer.

El rubio presto atención por primera vez al rostro de la chica, no negaba que era realmente hermosa, aprecio sus seductores ojos color rubí y por un momento se sintió hipnotizado. Simplemente pensó que era perfecta para él, si en verdad estuviera solo aprovecharía la ocasión pero sabia que no era el momento ni el lugar.

\- Si, espero a alguien.

\- ¿Una novia?.

Yamato soltó una sutil risa varonil ante el comentario, esa chica si que era atrevida.

\- Si, espero a mi novia.

\- Usted si que sabe mentirme, yo que pensé que nos estábamos llevando bien.

\- Perdone,- Se disculpo Yamato al ver a la chica ofendida.

La chica sonrío sensualmente y volteo a ver a los señores de avanzada edad que la estaban viendo.

\- ¿Ves aquellos señores?, te apuesto lo que quieras que uno me invita un trago,- le dijo confiada.

Yamato volteo a donde decía la chica y confirmo que era donde su objetivo estaba, mucha coincidencia tal vez. Nuevamente volteo con la chica.

\- Muy confiada de su parte señorita.

La pelirroja sonrío segura.

\- Lo estoy.

\- Bueno, señorita...

\- Sora, mi nombre es Sora.

\- Señorita Sora,- Yamato hizo una pausa después que pronuncio su nombre, de verdad le gustaba decirlo,- es un trato, si usted recibe un trago del grupo de aquellos caballeros...

\- Me das algo especial, algo sumamente secreto,- le interrumpió Sora.

\- Esta bien, le dare algo especial y secreto,- acepto Yamato,- Me gustan los secretos.

\- Trato hecho,- le decía Sora, extendiéndole la mano sutilmente y Yamato se lo acepto.

En eso Sora sonrío y volteo hacia donde el grupo de los ancianos y le guiño el ojo a uno de ellos.

\- ¿Tu crees que solo con eso te darán un trago?, muy dulce de su parte.

\- Usted solo espere y vera, me gustan las mimosas,- le dijo confiada Sora.

\- No creo que tenga una capacidad telepática para decirle aquellos hombres lo que desea,- se río Yamato.

En eso un camarero se acerca a la pareja y le ofrece una mimosa a Sora.

\- Disculpe la interrupción, pero el caballero de aquel grupo le manda esto.

La pareja volteo y vieron como un señor de avanzada edad y con algo de sobrepeso sonrío hacia Sora y le extendió su vaso, haciendo referencia de un brindis.

Sora hizo el mismo gesto con una sonrisa y tomo feliz de su copa preparada. Posteriormente volteo donde el rubio para mostrar su triunfo.

\- Creo que me ha ganado,- soltó Yamato aun sin poder creerlo, aquella chica tenia tal vez si un don.

\- Por favor Yamato, yo siempre gano,- dijo feliz la chica, mientras le tomaba un otro sorbo a su mimosa.

Yamato se le borro la sonrisa de forma casi inmediata.

\- Perdone mi falta de memoria pero, estoy seguro que no le dije mi nombre.

\- Lo se,- le dijo Sora sencillamente.

\- Supondré dos cosas Sora.

\- ¿Si?

\- La primera seria que usted puede tener habilidades psíquicas, la cual estoy casi seguro que no pudiera ser por que quiero creer en la lógica y la racionalidad.

Sora sonrío y tomo otro trago de su bebida.

\- La segunda seria que ya nos conocimos en algún momento de nuestras vidas y esto solo es una coincidencia incomoda para mi, ya que el no recordarla me apena demasiado.

\- Eso es muy triste,- dijo Sora manteniendo su mirada con la del rubio.

\- Pero dado su belleza, no creo poder haberla olvidado por lo que tampoco creo que esa sea una opción.

\- ¿Cual seria su tercera opción?,- pregunto de forma pasiva, poniendo su bebida en la barra.

\- Pienso que usted me ha estado siguiendo, me sentiría halagado pero seria un problema muy grande si eso es cierto.

\- Vaya que lo seria.

Los dos se quedaron callados, Yamato paso su vista a las piernas de la chica para subir hasta su escote, ese vestido le sentaba muy bien, una perfecta distracción para cualquier hombre, incluso para él.

\- ¿Quien eres?,- pregunto el chico.

La pelirroja sonrío.

\- Quiero mi premio Yamato, los dos sabemos que es lo que estoy buscando.

\- No,- respondió sencillamente.

Sora paso su mano por los pantalones del chico, se detuvo justo en su entrepierna.

Yamato volteo hacia la mano de la chica y volvió a voltear para encararla.

\- Si quieres eso, podemos ir a un lugar mas privado.

La pelirroja se rio del comentario del chico.

\- Me darás lo que quiero.

El chico volteo a su reloj y vio que el tiempo de espera había pasado, se dio cuenta que Gennai seguía en su lugar, platicando con sus demás compañeros.

\- No esperes que Gennai reciba la llamada del robo, esta bloqueado todo comunicación en este bar.

Yamato maldijo internamente, se distrajo.

\- Ahora me darás esa memoria Yamato, lo puedes hacer después de los juegos artificiales,- le advirtió Sora de forma seria.

\- ¿Fuegos?.

Sora asintio.

\- No creo que pase, lo siento preciosa.

\- De verdad no quiero quitártelo a la mala, no quiero arruinar ese dulce rostro.

\- Bueno señorita, yo tampoco quiero lastimarte.

Sora rio ante el ultimo comentario.

\- Esto va a hacer divertido,- fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica para que posteriormente explote parte del lugar y todas las personas empiecen a gritar y salir despavoridas del lugar.

Yamato se agachó al sentir la exploción, se desoriento lo suficiente para que Sora le diese una patada y unos golpes especiales para inmovilizarlo. Lo reviso en menos de 3 segundos y saco de su traje la memoria que le había dado Taichi tiempo atrás.

Cuando Sora se preparo para salir del lugar, la alcanzo la mano de Yamato y la jalo hacia él. Le dio un golpe para someterla pero Sora lo esquivo con facilidad. Las largas piernas de la chica se movía al compas en la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo que tenían ambos personajes.

Le memoria seguia en la mano de la pelirroja pero Yamato le dio un golpe para que la soltara y así lo hizo momentáneamente. Pudo empujarla para que cayera al piso y él tomara la memoria del suelo.

Sora deslizo su pierna e hizo que Yamato cayera al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

En eso el reloj de Sora sonó, dando un alarma.

Ella, al ver eso, tomo rápidamente la memoria y saco una arma de su entrepierna que venia escondida en el liguero. Se apresuro a salir, su objetivo estaba escapando.

Yamato se apresuro y correo para investir a Sora. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

Sora empezó a golpear a Yamato. Se subió sobre él y lo quiso inmovilizar pero el rubio fue hábil y se apresuro a levantarse.

Ya los dos agentes se separaron y se pusieron en modo de ataque.

La embestida de Yamato había hecho que Sora soltara su arma, ahora estaban los dos en el destruido bar, listos para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Enserio Yamato, hazte a un lado, me estas quitando tiempo.

\- Y tu el mio preciosa, ahora dame la memoria.

Sora avanzo de costado y golpeo a Yamato mediante unas patadas, era realmente muy hábil peleando. Yamato por su parte las logro esquivar y le regreso el golpe con unos ataques a su costado, la levanto y la azoto en el suelo.

Ella por su parte se levanto de un salto, su cabello estaba despeinado pero seguía viéndose hermosa.

Después de casi un largo minuto peleando, Sora volvió a dar una patada en el estomago a Yamato, haciendo que este se sentara en un sillon y dejarlo sin aire un corto tiempo.

La pelirroja aprovecho ese tiempo y se apresuro a tomar su arma, junto con la memoria para ponérsela en un compartimiento por donde su liguero.

\- Fue un placer Yamato,- le dijo para salir corriendo del lugar.

El chico se pudo levantar y siguió a la chica.

Dado la explosion en el bar, se estaba desalojando el edificio. Solo estaban en funcionamiento las escaleras de emergencias.

.

.

.

Sora alcanzo a Gennai a mediado de las escaleras, estaba saliendo junto con sus guardaespaldas.

La misión de Sora igual era fácil, recuperar la memoria y eliminar a Gennai.

De sus piernas saco unos cuchillos y empezó a eliminar uno por uno de los guardias del objetivo. Haciendo ademas otros combos acrobatas que uso para pelear con el resto.

Yamato llego donde la chica y se fijo en la forma de pelear de la misma, y vaya que si era una fiera, un arma mortal.

Una vez que todos los guardias estaban eliminados, Sora tomo el arma y apunto a Gennai que estaba acorralado en la pared.

Yamato la volvió a investir, haciendo que esta perdiera su puntería.

El objetivo aprovecho y escapo mientras que la pareja caía por las escaleras.

\- Dios, si que eres molesto,- intervino Sora.

\- Arruinaste mi misión, arruinare la tuya.

Ambos se levantaron y Yamato la empujo para que salieran de las escaleras y entrar a un piso, se encontraban ahora en un pasillo.

\- Dame esa memoria Sora.

\- Muérdeme,- le contesto la chica mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Yamato sonrío ante el comentario.

\- Encantado.

Empezaron a pelear nuevamente, Sora se subió a su espalda y Yamato se la quito de encima, lanzándola al piso. Cuando ella se incorporaba, él tomo un jarrón para rompérselo en su espalda.

Sora cayo por unos segundos pero se levanto de inmediato y golpeo a Yamato en el interior de la pierna para que perdiera su equilibrio.

Volvio a sonar el reloj de muñeca de Sora y maldijo la pelirroja.

\- Nos veremos después,- dijo la chica para retirarse.

Yamato trataba de incorporarse.

 **Misión fallida, el objetivo sigue con vida y se desconoce la ubicación del paquete.**

\- Si si si,- dijo Yamato fastidiado, para levantarse por completo.

Volteo a todos lados y no vio a la chica, correo hacia las escaleras y solo vio los cuerpos inertes de los guardias de Gennai, tenia que irse al punto de reunión con Tai.

.

.

.

Taichi se encontraba dentro de una van, estaba sentado sin camisa en una silla mientras una castaña lo curaba.

\- ¡Ah!, Hikari lo puedes hacer con mas cuidado,- se quejo el chico al estar recibiendo las puntadas de la chica en su costado.

\- Deja de quejarte hermanito, ya termine,- le contesto. Guardo los elementos de curación en un cajón.

\- Chicos, perdi la señal dentro del edificio.

\- Que dices Takeru,- le respondió enseguida la chica para irse a sentar con el chico en las computadoras.

La espaciosa camioneta tenia un avanzado y delicado equipo de espionaje necesario para cualquier misión. Contaba con varios monitores y suficientes computadoras para hacker una ciudad, junto con gama amplia de armamento y herramientas de ataque.

En eso se escucho un golpe afuera de su base de control, alguien estaba golpeando la camioneta y decidieron abrir, no sin antes Taichi tomara un arma y apuntara a la puerta.

La abrieron y se encontraron a Yamato, un tanto golpeado.

\- Pero que... ¿Que te paso?, aun faltaba tiempo para la extracción,- expuso Taichi, bajando su arma y dejando que este entrara.

\- Falle, tuvimos un pequeño y letal gorreon en la fiesta,- expreso enojado el ojo azulado.

\- ¿Que?,- pregunto Takeru, su hermano.

\- ¿Y la memoria?,- pregunto Taichi empezando a molestarse.

\- Se la llevo, no pude hacer el cambio.

\- Maldicion,- solto Tai molesto,- sabes lo que me costo conseguir eso.

\- ¿Quien era?,- pregunto ahora Hikari,- Los rusos, alemanes, americanos tal vez.

Yamato nego.

\- Local, no venia con nadie.

\- Todo el mundo viene con alguien,- interpuso Takeru.

\- Investiguenlo, hay que ver con quien trabaja,- intervino Tai.

\- Ella, es ella y sabia quien soy yo,- termino de decir molesto Yamato.

* * *

A lo lejos estaba un flamante carro deportivo, aparcado para entrar un sobrio almacén.

Se espero unos escasos segundos cuando se abrio automáticamente la puerta y entro el mismo. Ya una vez adentro aparco en una especie de hangar donde compartía espacio con otras unidades.

Bajo del carro nuestra pelirroja con dificultad, se venia sujetando su brazo.

\- Saliste muy tarde,- dijo una chica castaña de largos cabellos mientras ayudaba a su amiga, se apresuro a ir por ella y darle apoyo al caminar.

La guio hacia otros cuartos especializados, ese lugar era un fortaleza impenetrable así como muy avanzado en cuestión de tecnología.

\- Lo siento Mimi, me quede a bailar mas tiempo,- dijo batallando para caminar y con ayuda de su amiga, tomo asiento en una especie de camilla de metal.

\- Sora, no eliminaste el objetivo,- agrego otro chico, llegando donde Sora con un botiquín de primero auxilios y revisando sus heridas.

\- Las cosas no salieron de acuerdo al plan Joe pero recupere la memoria,- decía triunfante Sora al mostrar su premio de consolación.

Mimi lo tomo en sus manos con ánimos y grito de la emoción.

\- Bien hecho Sora, por eso eres grande. ¡Koushiro!,- grito la chica emocionada, mientras se dirigía a un pelirrojo que estaba en medio de unas pantallas y teclados, se encontraba a unos metros de los chicos.

\- Si ya vi, bien hecho Sora,- le regresaba agradecido el pelirrojo a su compañera.

Sora asintio mientras daba un quejido.

\- Lo siento, te dislocaste el hombro y tengo que...

\- Si si Joe, solo acomodalo,- dijo Sora preparándose para el dolor.

Joe de un solo movimiento le acomodo el hombre a la chica y prosiguió a vendarlo con fuerza.

\- Alguien pudiera darme un trago, por favor,- dijo Sora mientras empezaba a sudar.

\- Y dime, ¿Como era él?, ¿si era tan guapo como lo estuvimos viendo todo este tiempo?,- pregunto emocionada Mimi para acercarse nuevamente a Sora.

\- Bueno, la cámara si engorda,- contesto aun a adolorida.

Joe por su parte seguir tratando a Sora.

\- Vamos, dime, ¿Si era un dios como lo describieron?

\- Mimi, no molestes a Sora con esas preguntas,- interrumpió Joe.

\- Ahi que, no tiene nada de malo.

\- Si era atractivo, ademas de buen peleador,- soltó Sora un tanto divertida señalando su hombre lastimado.

\- Aww, hubiera ido yo.

Koushiro rio del comentario.

\- Mimi, por algo tu y yo no vamos, a ese tipo de misiones.

\- He estado mejorando, no puedes decirme nada, ¿Verdad Sora?, dile que me puntería con el arma es mucho mejor que antes.

Sora sonrío y asintio.

\- Si lo comparamos con el tiro que tenias, cualquier cosa que hagas ahora es mucho mejor,- lanzo Joe terminando de vendar a Sora.

Los dos presentes rieron del comentario de Joe, a excepción de Mimi.

\- ¿Que es lo que sigue?,- pregunto Sora ansiosa por terminar pronto todo ese asunto.

\- Ahora hay que esperar a que nos contacte nuestro cliente para darle la memoria,- explico el pelirrojo mientras escribía en las computadoras y revisaba la memoria que había extraído Sora, siempre guardaba un respaldo de lo que robaban para aprovecharlo mas adelante si era necesario.

\- Que dira cuando se entere que no matamos a ese tipo, Gennai,- dijo Joe al resto.

\- Eso era extra de lo que habíamos acordado, se le cobrara lo de la memoria,- se adelanto Mimi.

\- Aun lo puedo hacer, será sencillo, solo una buena mira y un viento favorable,- propuso Sora.

\- En ese caso seria Joe,- dijo Koushiro sin apartar la vista del monitor.

\- Oye yo también he mejorado en mi tiro,- ahora fue Sora quien actuó ofendida.

\- Si pero no mejor que yo,- termino de decir Joe,- te tendré que hacer unas radiografías.

Sora bufo rendida, se sentia agotada.

De su equipo, cada quien poseía habilidades únicas como letales. Joe por ejemplo, era el medico del equipo, ademas de tener un historial y conocimientos militares especializados, el mejor de su unidad, condecoración y medalla de oro en la elite de francotiradores de Japón.

Nada mal para haber estudiado medicina unos años, era muy inteligente y su apodo de superior Joe, no era en vano.

\- Por ahora descansemos, por lo menos tu, Sora,- menciono Koushiro para voltear a ver al equipo.

\- Unas lindas vacaciones en Balí no estarían mal,- contesto la pelirroja.

\- Bueno lastima que no te las podemos dar por ahora pero que tal unos días de descanso en el resort de Tokio,- dijo con voz de conductor de un espectáculo de concursos el chico de la computadora.

Sora suspiro resignada y Mimi rio.

\- Eso se encuentra frente a mi departamento Kou,- dijo rendida Sora.

\- Bueno que mejor que usar la alberca del hotel que la tina de tu casa,- apoyo Joe sonriente.

\- Debería demandarlos por explotación laboral.

Todos rieron del comentario de la chica.

\- Vamos Sora, somos delincuentes,- le dijo Mimi.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es solo producto de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido a algún otra historia es mera coincidencia. Lo escribo con fines de entretenimiento, del mío como del que lo pudiera leer.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ES DECIR, **DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE**

(TOMO SUS PERSONAJES PARA MOTIVOS DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PERSONAL)

* * *

 **:: Misión Interrumpida ::**

 **Chapter 2. Conociéndonos**

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿guste que le traiga otra mimosa?.

\- Si me hace el gran favor,- respondía gustosa una pelirroja, se encontraba disfrutando un día soleado en la alberca de un lujoso hotel, disfrutaba de un almuerzo sentada en la mesa al costado de la gran piscina.

Los pocos dias que tenia para descansar, los amaba.

\- Buenos dias Sora,- saludo una hermosa chica castaña de larga melena mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

\- Hola Mimi, que bueno verte y debo de mencionar que es muy temprano, incluso para ti,- le sonrío Sora a su amiga.

\- Eso se lo tienes que agradecer a...

\- Buen dia,- dijo un chico que llegaba con las chicas y tomaba un respectivo lugar en la mesa.

\- Superior Joe,- termino de decir Mimi.

\- Tuvimos algunos problemas pero logramos levantarnos temprano,- explico el chico.

Sora rio, de verdad se la pasaba muy bien con sus compañeros.

\- Oye, sabes que entrenar muy temprano nunca ha sido mi mayor fuerte,- replico Mimi.

\- Aqui tiene su bebida señorita,- interrumpió el mesero, dejándole a Sora una copa elegante.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Gustan que les sirva algo?,- pregunto el mesero amablemente.

Ambas personas negaron.

\- Ya nos vamos, gracias,- se disculpo Joe y el mesero se retiro.

\- Vamos, acaban de llegar, coman conmigo el almuerzo,- comento Sora a sus compañeros.

\- Lamentablemente tenemos trabajo, ¿Como sigues del hombro?,- pregunto preocupado Joe por la salud de su amiga.

Sora volteo a su vendado hombro y lo movió firme pero sutilmente.

\- Estoy bien, he tenido peores lesiones.

\- Han pasado unos dias desde el incidente, trata de moverlo menos posible.

\- Por favor, sabes que eso es imposible, superior Joe. Mañana empiezo a entrenar nuevamente.

\- Un hombro dislocado no es cualquier cosa Sora,- regaño ahora Mimi.

Aquel grupo estaba acostumbrado a sanar rápidamente, su trabajo lo ameritaba en ciertas ocaciones.

\- Mejor cuéntenme, ¿Koushiro ya logro cifrar por completo la memoria?.

\- Lamentablemente no, tiene una especia de programa que cambia su numeración cada vez que trata de accesar, un laberinto de accesos y claves,- explico Joe sacando un cigarro y prenderlo.

\- ¿Pense que ya habías dejado de fumar?,- pregunto Mimi.

\- Ultimamente me siento muy ansioso, es todo.

Sora le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

\- ¿Y tu bebiendo a estas horas?.

\- Mimi basta, ando convaleciente y lo necesito,- igual se excuso Sora por sus hábitos matutinos con el alcohol.

\- Increíble, estoy trabajo con puro vicioso.

Tanto Joe como Sora rieron.

\- Bueno, ¿y que haremos si no podemos cifrar la memoria?,- pregunto Sora al grupo.

\- Kou piensa que el programa fue hecho por alguien llamado halcón rojo, una especie de hacker especializado en seguridad nacional, trabaja con el grupo elite.

\- Si si, el grupo de aquel agente,- expreso molesta Sora.

\- Exacto, sin esos códigos de accesos, no podemos entregar la memoria al cliente,- termino Joe.

\- Entonces nuestro trabajo hubiera sido para nada,- se quejo Mimi.

\- Esos códigos de acceso, será posible separar la memoria de la información. Si es así podemos tratar de realizar una copia de seguridad y entrar directo al sistema de Homeostasis,- propuso Sora.

\- Pudiera funcionar, pero para eso Koushiro tendría que tener por lo menos el acceso a las claves y tendríamos que pedírselo amablemente a los amiguitos de tu rubio,- Dijo Joe.

Sora se recargo en su silla, se empezó a sentir frustrada.

\- Hicimos varias copias ya que descubrimos que la memoria se auto destruye,- indicio Mimi, tomando fruta de un plato de Sora.

\- Son medidas un poco extremas para simple protección, algo mas debe de estar allí adentro,- menciono Joe.

\- ¿Y que haremos?,- pregunto Sora, internada por seguir con aquella misión.

\- Por mientras Koushiro estará trabajando en eso, y nosotros,- señalo Joe a Mimi,- iremos a ver aun cliente, te informaremos en la noche lo que procederá.

\- Que emocionante, trabajo,- susurraba Sora, aun se sentía cansada de la pelea con Yamato.

Mimi rio.

\- El siguiente trabajo será mas sencillo, un robo,- tranquilizo Joe.

\- Joyería, me encanta la joyería,- menciono Mimi en tono alegre, hablando del posible siguiente trabajo.

\- Entonces, los veré después,- se despidió Sora mientras que Joe y Mimi se levantaban de la mesa y la dejaban seguir disfrutando de su almuerzo.

Sora a pesar de estar en un hotel de descanso, había sacado su laptop y se la estaba pasando revisando los archivos del caso de Homeostasis, indagando mas de la memoria que le robo al rubio.

Suspiro al recordar su pequeño encuentro, se toco el hombro posterior, le molestaba todavía, saco unas píldoras y se tomo un puño de las mismas.

Su cuerpo le estaba matando, necesitaría una vida de descanso para recuperarse de todo los trabajos que había completado, todo se iba acumulando.

.

.

Del otro lado de la alberca se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados, disfrutando de la vista de las mujeres en trajes de baño mientras tomaban un trago.

\- ¿Es ella?,- pregunto un chico castaño a su amigo.

\- Una salvaje y cruel maquina de matar,- expreso el segundo.

Ambos tenían puestos lentos de sol, ocultando su mirada y la dirección de la misma.

\- Vamos Yamato, se ve que es una dulce chica, sin mencionar lo hermosa que es,- confeso el castaño divertido por las condiciones que había dejado a su amigo.

\- Dime otra vez de ella,- pidió el chico rubio, ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

Taichi rio de la reacción de su amigo. Prosiguió a sacar su móvil y activar un código en el mismo, haciendo que de los lentes de sol se empezaran a proyectar imágenes como videos, seguido de datos relevantes que pidió el rubio.

\- Su nombre es Sora Takenouchi, hija única y huérfana a la corta edad de 8 años, sin familia o amigos. Conocida hace tiempo como agente fénix. Desapareció hace algunos años después de una misión que no se completo, el archivo esta muerto por lo que solo se conoce que regreso de Francia e hizo una nueva identidad,- resumía Taichi, viendo junto con Yamato, fotos y videos del perfil de Sora en la agencia.

\- ¿Habilidades?,- pregunto Yamato, analizando el pasado de la chica.

\- La mejor de su clase, se graduó con honores de la academia. Experta en varias artes marciales, tácticas de espionaje y conocimiento de evasión y escape. Su especialidad es el enfrentamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo, así como dicen que tenia una habilidad extraordinaria con cuchillos, ademas que decían que era muy buena en el tema de la seducción,- prosiguió Taichi.

\- Silenciosa y mortal, perfecta para matar,- expreso Yamato.

\- Tenia fama en la academia por su gran tiro, ya sabes, donde ponia los ojos, ponía la bala,- adquirió Taichi.

\- ¿Quieres continua?,- Yamato muchas veces se sentía irritado de las bromas de su amigo.

\- Estuvo en tres diversos grupos de elite, de los cuales era la única que sobrevivía, grupos para misiones suicidas, algo así como lo que hacemos nosotros. También dicen que era una deportista innata, hacia muchas misiones de rescate y eliminación de objetivos.

\- Que es lo que se sabe de ella hoy en día, ¿Trabaja sola?.

\- No, aquí es donde se pone emocionante. Según algunas otros informes, actualmente se cree que trabaja en un grupo de criminales, liderado por el ex militar, superior Joe.

Yamato volteo donde Taichi.

\- ¿Joe?, estamos hablando de Kido Joe, ¿Vista de halcón Kido?.

\- El mismo.

\- Imposible, el murió hace mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, para nuestro gobierno esta muerto, pero hay un supuesto que dice que su muerte nunca fue confirmada, se piensa que solo cambio de identidad y salió de la milicia japonesa hace mas de 8 años. Se le vio hace un año en Estados Unidos, como también confirmación de misiones exitosas para el gobierno del mismo para después acabar retirándose, ya no se sabe nada mas de él.

\- ¿Dices que trabajo para los Estados Unidos?.

\- Puedo confirmar algunas misiones.

\- Un exiliado,- describió Yamato.

\- Todo parece apuntar que si,- Taichi volteo hacia donde unas rubias que lo saludaron con coquetería y el chico les respondió con una sonrisa, no podía evitar su atención hacia el sexo opuesto.

\- Trabajan juntos, ¿crees que haya sido uno de las personas con las que la vimos hace un momento?

\- Tal vez,- apoyo Taichi, volviendo su atención a Yamato,- Todos conocen al famoso militar Joe Kido, el francotirador mas letal de la historia, completo mas misiones que tu y yo juntos en la milicia, de varias gobiernos. No pudiera ser una locura que dos ex-agentes trabajen juntos.

\- ¿Que hay de la otra chica?, la castaña que llego a la mesa con Sora.

\- Ella era Mimi Tachikawa, no hay información relevante de ella, es literal una criminal; falsificadora y estafadora estrella. Robo mas de 5 millones de dólares en joyería y diamantes de las personas mas ricas del mundo. Se le creía muerta, estuvo en prisión un año hasta que un día misteriosamente desapareció estando allí adentro, según el informe murió de alguna enfermedad contraída dentro de la misma pero no dieron ninguna cuerpo para la autopsia. Tiempo después se filtraron fotos suyas en Brasil, Nueva York, Miami, Berlin, Hong Kong, y la lista sigue y sigue.

\- ¿Me quieres decir que tenemos un grupo de fantasmas trabajando juntos? Un grupo tan poco relevante que el gobierno ni se ha molestado en confirmar su existencia,- concluyo Yamato.

\- Sin mencionar que lo que te digo aun no se si es verdad.

\- ¿Que dices?,- pregunto molesto Yamato.

\- No hay nada en la red sobre ellos, es como si el mismo internet desconociera su existencia también. Ninguna foto, mención o nombre de ellos aparece, es como si se hubieran desvanecido del planeta como todo lo que un día conocieron,- Taichi estaba frustrado.

\- Se convierten en fantasmas, literal,- le tranquilizo Yamato.

\- Todo lo que te traigo es por que hay un documento o informe físico y sellado en el sistema pero nada mas. Tuve que hacer muchos favores para sacar información de otras agencias. El pentago, la CIA, el FBI, incluso acudí a la misma mafia, y nada. Te traje lo que encontré.

\- Debe de haber una cuarta persona, alguien que sea su vista computacional,- soltó Yamato.

\- Cuando lo encuentre lo golpeare, por hacerme trabajar demasiado.

\- ¿Han podido entrar por completo al USB que nos robaron?.

\- Mi hermana se comunico con nuestro proveedor del sistema de seguridad y me confirmo que no, que será imposible que entren,- tranquilizo Taichi.

\- Tardado pero no imposible,- dijo Yamato.

\- No seas pesimista, Hikari dijo que el dispositivo se destruirá en 24 hrs y bueno, tendremos que robar dicha información nuevamente.

\- ¿Y si la recupero?.

El rubio no sabia porque pero quería volver a tener contacto con la pelirroja..

\- No lo se, en este punto consideramos como punto muerto la memoria,- el castaño estaba igual indeciso.

\- ¿Que te dijeron en la agencia?.

\- Lo de siempre, eliminación de personas, concentración de información. Que limpiemos la escena.

\- Sera una pena matar a hermosa chica,- susurro Yamato, quitándose sus lentes.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo si aun estas débil, digo te rompió una costilla, te trato muy mal,- le dijo jugando Taichi, viendo de reojo a su amigo.

\- Callaté,- le golpeo el hombro molesto.

Taichi rio del comentario.

\- Lo haré, mañana,- concluyo Yamato viendo nuevamente a Sora.

\- Si tu lo dices, te veo después entonces,- se despedía Taichi.

Había pasado unos minutos desde que su amigo se había retirado y Yamato aprovecho ese tiempo para observar a Sora.

En casos como estos, estaba mas que entrenado. Tenia que vigilar a su objetivo con detallada atención, su comportamiento, movimientos, gestos, costumbres, hasta lo que vestía.

Paso su vista a la vestimenta de la pelirroja, llevaba una traje de baño de color celeste, que jugaba muy bien con el tono bronceado de su piel. Llevaba ademas un pareo muy largo que cubría sus piernas de la vista de las demás personas y maldijo léventeme Yamato al no poder apreciar las torneadas piernas que recordaba. Paso su vista a los generosos pechos que llenaban a la perfección el sostén de su bikini, vio ademas que tenia vendado su hombro y pudo notar que tomaba gran cantidad de píldoras, supuso que para el dolor del mismo.

Sonrío al ver que su pelea no había sido en vano, ya no se sentía tan humillado.

Se levanto y camino a la pelirroja con paso decidido y seductor, ahora era el turno de él de jugar, y esta vez ella era la que iba a caer en sus redes.

Sora tenia su vista directa a su portátil, veía nuevamente el perfil de Yamato, aquel chico con el que había peleado en el bar. Se puso sus lentes de sol y volvió a tomar un sorbo a su bebida. Había tenido encuentros así con muchos hombres alrededor del mundo y estaba claramente capacitada para tratar a cual sea, de la misma manera.

Había seducido y peleado con otros hombres pero ese día, el rubio tenia algo que la puso mas vulnerable y se odio a si misma por ser débil y no haber completado la misión como debió de haber sido.

Tan concentrada estaba recordando al rubio que no se dio cuenta que alguien tomaba asiento en su mesa, alzo la vista y vio a Yamato. Con una sonrisa tan atractiva como ninguna.

\- Muy bien dia señorita, espero que no le moleste que me haya sentado.

Sora vio al rubio viéndola con esos ojos azules, tardo muy poco en reconocerlo.

\- Si me molesta Yamato,- le respondió en seguida.

\- ¿Que paso con esa dulce y coqueta chica del bar?, ¿tan pronto le deje de interesar?

Yamato sabia que la había sorprendido, lo vio en su rostro y la tardanza en contestarle. Le gustaba jugar ahora de local, en su propia cancha.

\- Bueno es que, usted no es tan sorprendente como hace parecer,- se defendió Sora, incorporándose en la silla.

\- Por favor Sora, hoy vengo en son de paz.

\- ¿Como me encontraste?,- pregunto de inmediato.

\- Estaba paseando por aqui y vi esa hermosa sonrisa. Te reconocería aunque estuvieras a kilómetros.

Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le estaban haciendo una muy mala pasada. Se regaño y se relajo, si quería jugar, jugarían entonces.

La pelirroja le sonrío enseguida.

\- Perdona, es que ciertamente me sorprendiste. Yo espero a mi esposo, él no sabe que me porto mal los fines de semana,- le respondía con una mirada inocente.

Yamato rio.

\- Oh mi amor, se que no tienes esposo. Alguien tal letal como tu, no puede ser domada tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Tu crees?,- Sora tomo un sorbo de su bebida. En eso un mesero le acerco otra igual sin que ella lo hubiera pedido.

\- Me habías dicho que te gustan las mimosas, hoy me tocaba a mi invitarte una,- Al momento que a Yamato le traían solo un vaso de agua,- Aunque ciertamente es muy temprano para que estés bebiendo, vi que esa de tu mano es la tercera del día.

Sora puso su copa en la mesa y empezó a jugar con su dedo en la copa que le invitaba el chico.

\- Entonces me has estado vigilando, si me hubieras dicho, me hubiera arreglado mejor.

\- Para que, te veo tan hermosa como aquel día. Yo por el contrario veo que no me has podido olvidar ya que llevas tomando desde temprano, ¿acaso estas triste por que ya no pudimos terminar nuestro glorioso encuentro?.

Sora río por sus palabras, empezó a comprender lo que decían de la fama de aquel hombre. Llegar donde ella y tentarla con palabras rebuscadas, invitándole un trago y sonriéndole de esa manera, tal vez pudiera caer otras incautas pero con ella, se necesitaba más.

\- Tomo para olvidar Yamato.

\- ¿Olvidar que?

\- El pasado, presente, futuro.

\- ¿Y yo soy alguno de ellos?, por que me gustaría serlo, si no es que ya lo soy,- respondió sonriéndole.

\- Lamentablemente no eres ningún, y la verdad no fuiste tan asombroso.

\- ¿No lo fui?,- Yamato se acomodo en su asiento.

\- Un tanto decepcionante, dejándome con todas las ganas.

Justo en el ego, penso la chica al ver el rostro frio del chico. Ella sonrío al final.

\- Que extraño, pensé lo mismo, me alegra saber que no fui el único,- Rio el chico,- Hay chicas que me siguen mejor el paso, es decir, es normal que haya mujeres más apasionadas.

\- Dile eso a tu costilla,- le respondió orgullosa mientras tomaba de su bebida,- El modo en que te sientes, se nota tu incomodad, ¿Mucha pasión para tu nivel?

\- ¿Y que tal el hombro?,- contra ataco el rubio.

\- ¿Esto?, debiste ver lo que un ruso le hizo a mis piernas,- decía orgullosa y dandole doble sentido a sus palabras,- casi no podía caminar, una noche muy agitada.

Yamato tomo un trago a su vaso de agua, le molesto aquellas palabras en cierto modo.

\- Espero que sigamos hablando de peleas,- sonrío Yamato, volteando a ver el bikini de la chica.

\- Oh no, yo no estoy hablando de peleas,- confirmo Sora.

 ** _Punto para Sora._**

\- En ese caso, debo decir que merezco una segunda oportunidad, puedo ser tan hábil para lo que una mujer de verdad necesite.

\- Sera difícil darte una segunda oportunidad.

\- Dije que para una mujer de verdad, con usted solo pudiera poner mi presencia, con eso seria suficiente, no tendría que esforzarme.

Sora sonrío y se mordió el labio.

Yamato miro los ojos rubíes de la chica para pasar su vista a los labios de la chica, sentía su propio orgullo moverse.

 _ **Punto para Yamato.** _

\- Dime lo que quieres Yamato,- soltó la chica, tan directa como pudiera ser posible.

\- Te quiero en mi cama Sora, y de paso eliminarte,- los ojos azules del espia volvieron a pasar por todo el cuerpo de ella.

\- Seria una lastima que ninguna de las dos cosas se cumplan.

\- Eso lo veremos,- termino de decir el chico para levantarse de la mesa y poner una tarjeta color rojo frente a Sora.

Sora vio la tarjeta pero ni se inmuto en tomarla, no por el momento.

\- ¿Por que simplemente no me eliminas?

\- Eso no seria divertido, mi amor,- Yamato le guiño el ojo.

El chico se fue sin decir mas.

Pasado un tiempo que Sora no pudo ver al chico, y se dispuso a tomar la tarjeta. Venia escrito una hora, junto con una fecha que era dentro de dos días, en ese mismo hotel.

\- ¿Una cita?,- pregunto la chica en voz alta,- Bien acepto el juego, _mi amor_

.

.

.

\- ¡¿Estas loca?!

\- Mimi, tranquilizate y no grites que Joe puede escucharnos,- pidió Sora.

Las dos estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, era el día de la reunión improvisada entre Sora y el rubio y se lo tuvo que contar a su única y mas grande amiga. Sora estaba golpeando un costal de entrenamiento mientras Mimi lo sujetaba.

Normalmente entrenaban juntas. Mimi poseía habilidades increíbles para la estafa y el arte del engaño. Podía quitarte tu billetera, reloj, anillo y hasta ropa si te descuidabas pero reconocía ella misma que de todos, era la peor en los encuentros físicos como con las armas.

No se le podía confiar una cobertura ya que su puntería era muy mala.

El delgado cuerpo de Mimi sujetaba con fuerza la bolsa que golpeaba su amiga pero le era casi imposible sostenerlo por mucho tiempo.

\- Te meteras en problemas con superior Joe,- le decía cansada Mimi, dejando de lado el costal.

\- No lo hará, si no se entera.

\- ¿Que piensas que va a pasar?, Sora el quiere matarte.

Sora se encontraba agitada, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en sudor, podía sentir su hombro mejor pero aun lo sentía muy lento.

\- Por eso estoy entrenando, no me hará nada.

\- Pero y si lo hace, ¿Que le diré a Joe?,- le volvía a regañar Mimi.

\- Tranquila, ya estoy tomando medidas, si algo llegara a pasar te estoy dando un comunicador, lo activare para que sepas que estoy pasando un mal momento y puedas interceder,- le tranquilizaba Sora para darle un equipo de color metálico con varios botones en medio.

\- Ahora si que perdiste la cabeza, yo no se hacer esas cosas, mi trabajo en este equipo es falsificar y robar cosas, solo Joe y tu hacen el trabajo de campo.

\- Mimi por favor.

\- Nada de por favor, ¿Que quieres que haga?, que vaya a robarle sus cosas. No gracias, yo me salgo de esto,- le regresaba el artefacto metálico a Sora para ir por sus cosas y dejarla en el gimnasio.

\- Bueno esta bien, mira solo ten esto y si llegara a pasar algo, se lo llevas a Joe.

\- ¿Quieres que superior Joe me mate?.

\- No lo haré, él te adora, a mi es la única a la que matara.

\- No lo sé Sora, de verdad no quiero mentirle a nadie. Se supone que somos un equipo, ¿porque no le dices a Joe y a Koushiro de esta reunión?.

\- Si les digo, Joe no me querrá dejar ir y él mismo va a querer hacerlo.

\- ¿Eso es malo?.

\- Quiero hacer esto sola, me siento bien.

\- Aun no entiendo tu afán de querer verlo y que no estemos contigo, ¿Te gusta aquel rubio?

\- Claro que no,- respondió enseguida con un leve sonrojo, aunque sabia que muy en el fondo quería volver a verle,- Es solo que quiero recuperar los códigos, para eso necesito acercarme a él. Si va Joe lo único que va a hacer es pelear, sus métodos no siempre son tan efectivos.

\- Si pero...

\- Por favor,- suplico Sora.

\- No es bueno ocultar las cosas,- soltó en un tono preocupado.

\- Entonces por que no le dices a Joe la relación que tienes con Koushiro,- indago Sora, golpeándole el hombro a su amiga.

Mimi se sonrojo de inmediato.

\- Eso es diferente,- apunto la castaña.

\- No lo es, debiste ver mi sorpresa al entrar al laboratorio y verlos tener sexo allí mismo.

\- ¡Basta!,- grito de rapidamente a la pelirroja.

Sora rio.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Esta bien, te ayudare pero si algo llegara a pasar no quiero que me echen la culpa.

\- No te preocupes, no pasara nada. Tengo todo bajo control.

* * *

Yamato estaba con su amigo en su departamento. Se encontraban limpiando unas armas como de costumbre mientras veían un juego de futbol, era su día de descanso.

Taichi estaba muy concentrado terminado de armar el cañón de su arma personal para posteriormente darle un trago a su botella de cerveza y gritar furioso a la pantalla de televisión.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo?, Tom Brady dejo ir ese pase,- soltó molesto el castaño.

Yamato no le respondió, solo termino de limpiar otra arma en la mesa y ver de reojo el juego en la tele. Ese día era su encuentro con cierta pelirroja y su mente estaba concentrada en eso. Sabia que ese día no tenia otro asunto del trabajo, por eso se juntaba normalmente con su amigo y veían juegos en la televisión.

Tenia que decirle.

\- ¡Corre!,- grito nuevamente Taichi a la pantalla, el castaño era muy dado a ser muy enérgico.

\- No te oyen Tai,- le respondió el rubio, levantándose para ir por una cerveza a su refrigerador, sacando una para él como para su amigo.

\- Y que bueno que no lo hacen, enserio me ponen de mal humor.

Yamato le abrió la cerveza y la puso en la mesa, junto con las piezas desarmadas de diversos armamentos.

Se sento en el sofa, con cuidado ya que seguía con su costilla lastimada, ya podía hacer mas cosas pero su cuerpo aun necesitaba reposo. Reposo que el rubio no seguiría esa noche.

\- ¿Aun sigues lastimado?.

\- Un poco, pero puedo defenderme,- soltó un tanto divertido.

Tai igual rio y le tomo un trago a su cerveza.

\- A mi me quitan los puntos al rato,- explico, recordando a su amigo la herida que igual se hizo ese día del incidente con la pelirroja.

\- Vas a salir hoy, que bien.

\- Si bueno, yo no diría salir pero la doctora de la agencia es muy atractiva, espero un día quiera salir conmigo,- confeso Taichi, haciendo ademanes al ver el partido.

\- Hoy saldré igual, con una chica,- compartió Yamato indiferente para volver a tomar de su cerveza.

\- ¿Enserio?, de quien se trata, ¿Suzy la mesara del bar?, ¿Katy la rubia del gimnasio? ¿o tal vez Gina?, ella era hermosa, tenia unos grandes senos,- respondió Taichi, en listando las opciones de chicas conocidas por el rubio.

\- No, es una chica que conocí hace relativamente poco.

\- ¿Poco?, no recuerdo que me hayas dicho de una chica.

\- Tu la conoces mejor que yo de hecho, literalmente.

\- ¿Yo?, no estarás saliendo con alguna compañera de la agencia, eso seria muy malo,- dijo divertido Tai.

\- No, no saldré con alguien de la academia, es pelirroja y puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa si se lo propone.

\- ¿Pelirroja?, no recuerdo a ningún pelirroja en mi lista de contactos.

\- Tal vez recuerdes la pelirroja que me rompió una costilla.

Taichi dejo de ver el juego y empezó a prestarle atención a su amigo que no le regresaba la mirada.

\- Yamato...

\- Nos veremos al rato, en la noche.

\- Yamato...

\- Puede que me vaya a dar un poco de problemas pero estoy seguro que podré con ella.

\- Yamato...

\- Me rompió una costilla pero eso no detiene lo ardiente que puede llegar a ser.

\- ¡Yamato!,- grito el castaño desesperado.

\- ¿Que?.

\- Dime que la eliminaste, y que me estas haciendo una jodida broma, por favor.

\- La eliminare esta noche.

\- Me dijiste que lo harías ayer, que demonios,- lanzo molesto Taichi,- Sabes que si se entera la agencia, puedes meterte en serios problemas... ¡No!, puedes meternos a los dos en serios problemas.

\- Tranquilo Taichi, tengo todo bajo control.

\- ¿Enserio?, entonces por que no la eliminaste el día que dijimos, esta lastimada, podías haber tenido menos problemas.

\- Lo hare.

\- ¿Y por que escogiste el día que no trabajamos?, jamas habías querido aceptar misiones en los días de descanso.

\- No queria que se metiera con algún otro asunto de la empresa, la agencia no podrá intervenir si la veo en mi día libre,- explicaba sin mas el rubio.

\- ¿Quien eres?,- pregunto de repente el castaño.

\- Enserio, queria verla, puedo conseguir mas información sobre ella y su equipo.

\- Creí haberte mencionado que esto es punto muerto, se cerrara el caso. No hay mas.

\- Lo se, limpiare la escena.

\- Yamato, perdona que te lo diga pero acostarte con aquella chica y después eliminarla, no esta bien, eso no es considerado "limpiar la escena".

\- Solo queria que supieras que la veré y no me acostare con ella,- Yamato tomo de su cerveza, sentía que se estaba mintiendo a él mismo.

\- Voy a suponer que harás lo correcto y la mataras hoy en la noche,- lanzo Taichi para tomar asiento junto con su amigo,- Si no lo haces, nos meterás en grandes problemas idiota.

Yamato sonrío, sentia el apoyo de su amigo y aceptaba el regaño con gusto.

Igual se prometia a si mismo que eliminaría a esa chica, solo esperara que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUED...**_


End file.
